Memoria
by Tendevils
Summary: "Parlez moi de lui, de tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur." - Cinq lettres pour décrire le chef des Sauveurs.
1. N- Nerveux

**Bonjour, bonjour !**

 **Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher avant la reprise demain ! :D**

 **Un bonus en cinq chapitres qui sera assez court !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Je suis obligée d'en parler. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mes pas sont lourds jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais je relève la tête, prête à affronter mon propre vécu. Je passe la porte et le vois, le docteur Carson avec son regard bienveillant. Il me fait un signe de tête afin que je me calme. Je prends place devant lui, les mains posées sur les genoux :

\- Parlez moi de _lui_ , de tout ce que vous avez sur le cœur. Cela vous fera le plus grand bien. Décrivez le moi en _cinq lettres_ , les premières choses qui vous viennent à l'esprit.

Anxieuse, j'inspire profondément. Après tout, le médecin ne me souhaite aucun mal, il veut m'aider. Juste m'aider. Prête à revivre mes douloureux souvenirs, je commence mon récit, le ventre noué.

 **.**

 **.**

Negan est... _nerveux_.

Qui pourrait garder son sang froid face à l'épidémie qui a bouleversé le monde ? Personne. Chaque individu en proie aux cadavres qui se relèvent de la mort ne peut garder une conscience un temps soit peu saine et sensée. Il arrive un moment où il faut agir. Il arrive un moment où il faut franchir les limites. La peur de la perte, la peur de la mort. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, la peur de souffrir. Voilà ce qui tracasse tant l'esprit humain en pleine apocalypse. La survie forge les âmes et oblige une adaptation extrême.

Negan est l'un de ces hommes qui a dû faire face rapidement. En tant que leader né, il a été obligé de prendre les armes pour affronter le Nouveau Monde au lieu de se faire dévorer comme la plupart des vivants. Néanmoins, la nervosité l'habitait bien avant tout ceci. Combien de fois avait-il tapé son poing sur la table sur un simple élan de colère ? Combien de fois avait-il provoqué des disputes terrifiantes ? Combien de fois s'était-il battu pour un regard de travers ?

Le sang bouillonnant et la patience mise à rude épreuve, il est le genre de personnage à relever la tête pour se mesurer à la mort en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Armé d'une rage profonde, alimentée par une force brute, Negan explose en quelques secondes. S'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il souhaite, ou s'il se sent malmené, gare à celui qui le prend de haut. Il ne respecte pas les règles et n'écoute que son intuition. Ses propres lois. Il ne supporte pas la désobéissance à son égard et encore moins la lâcheté. S'il faut punir, il est le premier à appliquer la sentence, la plus lourdement possible. Toute erreur doit servir de leçon. Toute erreur doit être retenue.

J'en ai déjà payé les frais, et je me souviens parfaitement de ces moments, où je me suis vue mourir à ses pieds. Negan ne m'a jamais fait de mal réellement, mais ses pulsions colériques ont fini par me faire redouter la personne qu'il est. A mes côtés, il oscille entre bourreau et amant. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il ressent pour moi, et ce qu'il serait capable de faire. Il peut se montrer docile et tendre, pour me menacer la minute suivante en grognant de rage. Au fond, je ne pourrais jamais vraiment le connaître, et croire le contraire alimente ma douce illusion.

Il n'a pas peur de se mesurer aux plus grands car il sait qu'il finira par arriver à ses fins. La patience n'est pas son point fort, mais le jeu, si. Et il adore jouer. La nervosité tiraillée par ses élans de nonchalance et de mesquinerie, il peut attendre longtemps. Longtemps jusqu'à épuiser mortellement son rival. Il connaît parfaitement les personnalités pour les manier à son avantage, et s'il doit faire cracher le morceau par la force des mots, ou la force physique, il agit. Il agit toujours. Il sait comment laisser son empreinte.

En tant que chef des Sauveurs dans un premier temps, j'ai deviné qu'il ne fallait jamais le contrarier et aller dans son sens. C'est ainsi qu'il aime les choses, Negan contrôle et je dois suivre la danse. S'il décide de faire des prisonniers ou de ravager une communauté pour le bien du Sanctuaire, ne surtout pas envisager de s'opposer à ses choix. Je me souviens de cette femme en pleurs alors qu'il venait de tirer en pleine tête du père de famille, trop brave pour ne pas s'opposer. Ou de cet enfant plongé dans la noirceur de sa névrose, qui assistait à l'incendie de sa maison. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la compassion et les pillages laissaient ses victimes dépérir par la suite. Ahurie, je l'avais interpellé, la peur au ventre. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait ressenti, je transpirais la crainte à plein nez. Un sourire carnassier s'était étiré sur son visage. Et il avait haussé les épaules devant mes accusations, pour monter dans son grand camion noir, nonchalant.

Negan ne se laisse pas devancer et c'est grâce à l'intimidation qu'il obtient la domination sur le Nouveau Monde. L'impulsivité le rend redoutable et même ses hommes se voient trembler sous ses silences. Car lorsqu'il se tait, les foudres s'abattent violemment. Il a du mal à maîtriser ses coups et nombreux sont ceux qui se sont retrouvés le visage écrasé par ses poings, ou directement dans la tombe. Il ne faut pas jouer au plus malin avec lui, car l'on finit par perdre à coup sûr. Les jeux de pouvoir et la provocation excitent son âme. Plus la résistance est forte et plus il y prend goût. Cependant, il ne faut pas exagérer et penser remporter la victoire. Il finit toujours par s'insérer dans une faille et détruire ses opposants.

En tant qu'homme, il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Il agit à l'instinct, sous l'impulsion de ses désirs, qu'ils soient sanguinaires ou plus intimes. Negan a fini par laisser sa marque en mon esprit, à partir du jour où je l'ai vu se lever brusquement pour se ruer sur moi. Je ne lui avais rien annoncé de grave, mais à ses oreilles, ce n'était pas une discussion favorable. Avec violence, il avait plaqué mon corps contre le mur en me retenant par les épaules sous le poids de sa force. Je me souviens encore de son regard amer, dans lequel venait s'ajouter une touche de folie morbide. Et pourtant, je n'avais pas résisté, la femme que j'étais tentait de me raisonner en m'obligeant à ne pas rivaliser avec lui. Pour ma survie, je ne devais pas bouger et suivre ses instructions. Il me lâcherait lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé. Puis, mon cœur s'était emballé. Ma poitrine s'était serrée au moment où il avait prononcé les mots, des menaces, comme à son habitude. Ses doigts avaient enroulé avec tact et précision ma gorge. En mon regard, Negan avait pu voir l'effrayante possession qu'il avait sur moi, et il en riait. Sournois et vicieux, je ne quittais pas ses yeux. Sa paume avait appuyé sur ma bouche, insistant un peu plus sur la domination qu'il exerçait sur moi, et il m'avait annoncé ses conditions, d'une voix glaciale. A cet instant, je ne savais plus vraiment qui j'étais. Un jouet, à coup sûr. Paralysée, mes muscles se contractaient par défense. La respiration haletante, j'essayais de lui prouver mon tempérament tout aussi brûlant. Le silence pesant qui suivait alors qu'il sondait mon être en dévisageant mon corps me pétrifiait, mais je restais de marbre. Je ne devais pas plier. Toutefois, ressentant la dangerosité de ses pensées, il m'avait lâché après m'avoir volé un baiser passionné. En réalité, il ne souhaitait pas me faire souffrir, simplement jouer à sa manière, à moi de m'adapter. Et j'avais résisté, fièrement. Il m'avait laissé seule en quittant la pièce, soudainement amusé. Je l'entendais glousser dans le couloir. J'avais glissé contre le mur en éclatant en sanglot sous l'appréhension de la mort. Car entre ses mains, je savais que je n'étais qu'une chose vulnérable, à moi de trouver le bon équilibre pour le dompter avec le temps. J'en étais persuadée, la brutalité de ses gestes étaient camouflés par un désordre qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, et il finirait par courber l'échine. Pour l'heure, je demeurais celle qui amadouait ses nerfs, ou qui lui servait de passe-temps quand la solitude empoisonnait trop intensément son âme : _j'étais et je reste la femme de Negan._

 **.**

 **.**

Ma voix tremble. Je me sens sale. Carson n'a prononcé aucun mot et a inscrit des notes dans son carnet. Je peux sentir les larmes monter depuis le début de mon histoire et me lève pour quitter la pièce, honteuse. La prochaine séance sera pire, je ne dois pas me faire d'illusion.


	2. E- Effrayant

Comme j'ai redouté ce jour, et pourtant, je marche vers l'infirmerie. Avec le temps, ces discussions finiront peut-être par m'apaiser. Ma poitrine se contracte alors que j'ouvre la porte pour le trouver debout devant son bureau. Il m'attends, les bras croisés. Après un court silence, il entame d'une voix douce :

\- Prenez place, nous allons reprendre où nous nous étions arrêté la semaine dernière. Nous en sommes à la lettre E. Je vous écoute, confiez vous. Comment le décririez-vous ?

Je continue mon rituel qui ne me calme pas vraiment, à mon grand désespoir. Je me redresse, droite sur la chaise. Mon esprit cherche de nouveau les souvenirs les plus difficiles, ceux qui m'empêchent de trouver le sommeil. Je ferme les yeux et commence, avec crainte.

 **.**

 **.**

Negan est... _effrayant._

Pire qu'une horde en elle-même, Negan inspire la crainte à ceux qui le côtoie. De sa carrure élancée et par sa grande taille, il impose obéissance à son entourage sous peine de subir sa furie. Le blouson en cuir cintré, la batte ensanglantée dans une main tandis que l'autre exprime son mécontentement avec une ironie déplacée, l'on se souvient de cet être dès le premier instant.

Comme il a l'habitude de le dire, il faut que le spectacle en vaille la peine et soit retenu. Non pas retenu pour la chose en question qu'il pourrait exiger, mais retenu avant tout pour la sincérité de ses mots et de ses actes. Ce que Negan promet, Negan l'exécute, il n'y a pas d'alternative. La puissance de ses paroles laisse des frissons à ses adversaires car ils savent pertinemment à qui ils ont affaire. Même au sein du Sanctuaire, chacun respecte proprement sa place de peur qu'une erreur remonte au sommet de la hiérarchie. Et cela, il ne le supporte pas. Il n'a pas peur de s'en prendre à ses hommes, et pourrait s'en prendre à n'importe qui, car Negan, contrairement au commun des mortels ne redoute rien. Il préfère affronter les difficultés en face, quitte à y laisser cher, plutôt que de se rabaisser à capituler. Et c'est en cela qu'il est _effrayant_. Impulsif, violent, manipulateur et persuasif, le cocktail parfait pour tenir les autres en soumission.

Au moindre mouvement de travers, il ne réfléchit pas. Negan est facilement irritable et _Lucille_ est là. Elle est toujours présente, encline à assouvir ses désirs meurtriers. Droite et fière dans sa main, elle émiette les crânes sous ses impacts. Le duo ne laisse pas indifférent. Les barbelés soigneusement enroulés et les morceaux de chair donnent une image douloureusement effaçable dans les mémoires de ses victimes. Du moins, celles qui assistent à la scène, car _elle_ n'épargne personne. La tension est palpable, car l'on sait ce qu'il va se passer, encore et encore, avec le même plaisir acharné.

Je me souviens de la première fois, lorsque je l'ai vu se cambrer en arrière, hilare en levant la batte devant lui. Negan était imposant et redoutablement malsain. L'ambiance démentielle qui se dégageait de la situation m'avais arraché de lourdes secousses. Et quand je ferme les yeux la nuit, il m'arrive de revivre ces moments. A moi, il ne m'avait rien fait, parce qu'il me trouvait bien trop jolie pour que Lucille ne m'abîme. Et ô combien il le regretterait. Non, par contre, celui qui l'avait contredit avait dû regretter ses mots une fois le choc ressentit. L'homme était tombé, agenouillé. Suppliant sous la douleur, il avait osé lever le regard pour affronter une dernière fois son bourreau. Negan avait ri. Il se moquait de ce genre d'élan héroïque. La batte avait pris sa décision, il n'y avait aucun retour en arrière possible.

Moi, j'étais là, juste à côté, la nausée saisissant mon estomac. Tant de violence de la part de cet homme, qui, l'on pouvait le constater, était impassible à la souffrance. Cela l'amusait même fortement. J'avais baissé les yeux, par automatisme quand nos regards s'étaient rencontrés. Puis, il avait continué à porter ses coups, toujours plus brutalement. Les os avaient cédé, la peau s'était déchirée, sa face avait éclaté en une masse visqueuse répandue au sol. J'avais retenu un haut le cœur. Cette vision, jamais elle ne s'échappera de mon esprit, tout comme ce Sauveur qui avait osé rivaliser avec son chef. Lui aussi, même si de la même communauté, avait croisé Lucille au bout du tunnel. Je n'étais pas en sécurité dans les bras de cet homme, et je ne le suis _toujours pas_. Je ne manque pas de voir chaque jour, sa cruauté croître. Negan est sanguin, je ne l'oublie pas.

Il a pour habitude d'installer la peur en ses ennemis en provoquant, la batte frappant contre le sol, ou n'importe quelle paroi autour. Ressentir la force de l'impact laisse imaginer les conséquences occasionnées sur le corps humain. Il faut être fou pour continuer à jouer avec lui. Quand il est d'humeur plus joyeuse, il aime siffloter lugubrement avant de passer à l'action, comme pour donner un dernier moment de répit à ses proies. Pourtant intérieurement, il a bel et bien tranché, mais voir la frayeur se dessiner dans les regards larmoyants n'a aucun prix.

Il est implacable et pourtant, à ma grande surprise, je l'ai déjà vu faire preuve de clémence. Si la nature vous a offert un don, si vos charmes sont à la hauteur de ses attentes ou si vous lui démontrez que vous souhaitez servir sa cause, alors il pourra vous épargner. Les vivants sont des ressources et il vous trouvera une utilité.

Je n'ai jamais été confrontée directement à Lucille, et heureusement pour moi. Je me souviens de mon étrange rencontre avec elle. Il venait de me trouver, après m'avoir assommé sans ménagement. Je m'étais réveillée dans la cour du Sanctuaire, les mains ligotées. Le coup porté à mon visage me faisait souffrir, et je pouvais sentir le goût du sang séché de ma lèvre fendue. Negan se tenait devant moi, espiègle et froid en même temps. Je ne le connaissais pas et grand dieu comme je n'aurais jamais souhaité croiser sa route. Il me surplombait de sa taille, dominant déjà la femme que j'allais devenir à ses côtés. Car il l'avait décidé, je n'aurais pas le choix. A peine avait-il parlé qu'il m'avait menacé, l'arme pointée dans ma direction. La vision macabre m'avait contracté et je me rappelle encore ce regard noir que je lui avais adressé. Mes pensées s'entrechoquaient sous l'effroi qu'il m'insufflait et je ne savais pas à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée. Torturée, violée ou tuée, dans tous les cas, je savais qu'une partie de moi ne s'en sortirait pas entre ses murs. Je n'en sortirais pas indemne. Negan avait continué son monologue en m'expliquant ses règles, Lucille appuyée contre mon épaule afin de ressentir la puissance de ses attentes. A ce moment, j'étais terrorisée. Je fermais les yeux un instant, alors qu'une larme fataliste coulait sur ma joue. Il m'avait attrapé.

Il conserve cet aspect effrayant en tenant chaque promesse. Le prix du fer est l'une d'elle. Plusieurs de ses hommes ont payé, principalement pour leur lâcheté ou leur désobéissance. Dwight a été l'un des premiers. Il fait brûler un fer dans les braises rougeoyantes d'un four, pour l'appliquer sur une partie du corps de ses Saveurs, devant la foule qui se doit de regarder afin de retenir la leçon. Comme il aime lorsqu'il y a des témoins pour ses horreurs. Là est sa principale force. La peur qu'il provoque est alimentée grâce à l'ampleur du choc qui résonne dans les esprits de chacun. Chacun s'imagine mourir sous sa brutalité, chacun se tient à sa place afin de ne pas y goûter. L'imagination est un atout terriblement efficace et cela, il n'a qu'à l'attiser doucement pour laisser les choses se faire naturellement. Régulièrement, sous une pulsion mutine, il lance une pique à des fauteurs de troubles potentiels. Il voit sur leurs figures ce doute qui les prend de plein fouet. Et s'ils étaient les prochains ? Et s'ils y passaient, eux-aussi ? Il termine par les rassurer faussement d'une tape dans le dos, mais tout le monde le sait, ce qu'il annonce est mûrement réfléchi.

Une fois, alors que j'avais pensé m'échapper, Negan m'avait retrouvé. Grossière erreur que de vouloir me mesurer à ses lois. Il m'avait trouvé, je lui étais redevable. Il m'avait trouvé, je devais rester. Autour de moi, tout s'était subitement arrêté. Il n'y avait que _lui_ , et _moi_. Lui et sa mine sombre. Aucun doute, j'allais le regretter. Mon rythme cardiaque avait accéléré, les bouffées de chaleur m'avaient coupé la respiration sur l'instant. Puis, pour m'avertir que ma décision de prendre la fuite était mauvaise, il avait sorti son arme pour la pointer sur moi. J'avais déjà été confrontée à ce genre de scène, et je m'en étais sorti à chaque fois. Mais à ce moment, je doutais de mon sort. Negan l'avait juré, je ne quitterai pas son Sanctuaire en vie.

Il avait souri pour me dire combien il m'appréciait et combien cela lui brisait le cœur de devoir en arriver là. Il allait m'achever sans attendre, sans hésitation. J'aurais pu l'implorer comme il aimait tant. Quand je lui donnais l'impression d'être si supérieur face au Monde. Toutefois, je ne l'avais pas fait. J'étais bien trop épuisée pour me défendre. Il en était arrivé à ce point, à me détruire si profondément que ma propre survie en devenait inutile. Elle passait au second plan. Elle passait après lui. Et puis, pourquoi marchander alors que je savais que j'allais perdre. Il aurait fini par me retrouver, quitte à parcourir le pays tout entier. Il tient trop à ses femmes. Il tient trop à moi. Ma vie lui appartient. Dans tous les cas, Negan tenait les ficelles du jeu, et il les tient encore. Je ne suis qu'un pion.

Il avait alors accéléré les choses. Impuissante, j'avais senti le canon du pistolet contre mon front. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés par instinct. Est-ce que j'avais déjà songé à la mort ? Dans des cas similaires où je me suis retrouvée seule devant l'ennemi oui, quelle question. Néanmoins, jamais je n'aurais imaginé mourir par la faute de ce monstre. J'aurais dû, ne serait-ce que par précaution me faire à l'idée. Cela m'aurait peut-être rassurée, de revivre ce moment funeste. Lorsque j'avais ouvert de nouveau les yeux, je l'avais vu lui, si près avec cet éternel sourire satisfait et sordide. Au travers de son regard, je sentais la faiblesse de ma position prendre le dessus. Comme j'avais envie de hurler. Instable, il avait haussé les sourcils après m'avoir adressé un semblant d'attention, puis avait pressé la détente. Mon corps entier s'était crispé, je n'avais pas eu le temps de comprendre réellement. La réalité n'était pas celle que je vivais sur l'instant. Mais mon être lui, avait de suite réagi. Il était devenu lourd et oppressant. Puis, le silence avait pris place. Je m'étais rendu compte qu' _il_ avait bluffé, comme il le faisait souvent. Le chargeur était vide et sa face hilare trahissait sa lucidité. Cet homme était fou et venait de prendre son pied en m'inspirant la pire des peurs, la mort. Je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et qu'il ne pourrait guérir de ses maux. Il était bien trop amoché par le Nouveau Monde. Negan se riait de moi, il riait de son propre manège en me laissant l'image abjecte de ce qu'était son pouvoir sur autrui : _l'intimidation, et en cela, il est le meilleur._

 **.**

 **.**

Mes poings se serrent face à l'injustice de mes pensées. Carson le remarque aussitôt. Il se lève et m'invite à faire de même, une main sur l'épaule. Puis, le même schéma se répète, il me raccompagne dans l'entrée, le visage rassuré de me voir si bien accepter l'exercice. Car si je veux guérir, je ne dois pas abandonner.


	3. G- Grossier

Aujourd'hui est la suite de deux semaines éprouvantes, où je me suis revue vivre aux côtés de ce monstre. Fidèle à mon poste, je me rends l'âme toujours aussi lourde vers l'infirmerie. Toutefois quelque chose semble changer en moi, et il me tarde presque d'évacuer tous ces cauchemars. Carson me lance un regard soupçonneux, je m'assois devant lui :

\- Nous en sommes à la moitié, j'espère que vous tenez le coup. Encore un petit effort et votre persévérance sera récompensée.

Je le fixe en cherchant mes mots. La lettre G me rappelle beaucoup trop de descriptions qui correspondent à Negan, mais il y en a une par dessus tout que je dois avouer. Avec courage, je me replonge à nouveau. Ce sera bientôt terminé.

 **.**

 **.**

Negan est... _grossier._

Tout le monde le sait, tout le monde s'en est rendu compte. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de parler vulgairement ou de balancer des allusions à tout bout de champ. Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait son charme, peut-être ? Negan est un sacré personnage, inoubliable dû à une personnalité atypique. Il marque les esprits pour ne jamais les quitter. Se retrouver face à des grossièretés est une chose, mais lorsqu'il est réellement présent, tout prend une autre tournure. Ce qui semblait être sur le ton de la plaisanterie devient soudainement plus réaliste et menaçant. Car il ne dit jamais rien par hasard et pique ou non, le revers de la médaille finit toujours par tomber.

C'est une atmosphère qui emplie le Sanctuaire entier. Que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement et cela, les Sauveurs l'ont bien compris. Ils sont de la même nature. Ils se comprennent parfaitement car ils pensent de façon similaire. Ils n'agissent qu'à leurs instincts les plus primaires et se comportent comme des animaux. Heureusement, Negan a été sévère pour dompter son petit monde afin qu'il y ait un minimum de respect. Toutefois, dès qu'il a le dos tourné, le naturel revient rapidement au galop.

Je me souviens de la fois où j'ai rencontré certains de ses hommes, dont Simon. Son lieutenant favori qu'il ne fallait surtout pas sous-estimer et dont la folie forçait la crainte au premier coup d'œil. De son regard vicieux, il m'avait détaillé de haut en bas, sans éprouver une seule gêne ou camoufler ses pensées les plus sordides. J'avais déjà compris et je voyais clair en son jeu. A ce niveau, les hommes ne sont pas si différents entre eux. J'étais impuissante mais n'avais pas ignoré son impolitesse. Il avait alors insisté, d'un sourire mesquin qui m'avait glacé le sang. Puis, une fois Negan arrivé, il avait fait comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais très bien pu le dénoncer, mais qui étais-je à ce moment pour oser me mesurer à ses sbires ? Personne. Je n'étais qu'une vulgaire prisonnière.

Il est aussi bien familier dans ses dires que dans sa gestuelle. La plupart du temps, cela lui donne une impression de supériorité vis-à-vis de ses proies. Negan donne des surnoms rabaissant qui pointent du doigt les défauts d'autrui. Il s'insère dans cette brèche qu'il empoisonne avec le temps. Et ces appellations outrageantes et blessantes rappellent ô combien il a l'avantage. Il humilie devant sa foule de spectateurs, et tous l'admirent pour ses qualités d'intimidation. Il torture et déchire les esprits les plus faibles. Tout n'est qu'une question de domination et de divertissement. Là est le plus horrible, il aime détruire. L'on se sent alors épié et menacé. Néanmoins, devant l'aspect ridiculisant de ses propos, oser lever le ton face à _lui_ revient à jouer avec sa vie. Avec Negan, c'est _l'acceptation_ ou _la mort._

Quand cela ne suffit pas, il passe aux gestes. Combien de fois a t-il brandi son majeur haut dans le ciel afin de mépriser son interlocuteur ? Combien de fois a t-il coupé une parole inintéressante à ses yeux d'un mouvement disgracieux ? Et si l'impulsivité s'empare de lui, c'est le goût du sang qui suit. Les Sauveurs y sont habitués désormais, et ils ont même fini par prendre le coup de main eux-aussi. Mais il a un atout qu'ils n'ont pas, il l'a _elle_. Sa batte qui écrase les crânes sans hésitation. Lorsqu'il veut appuyer ses dires, il n'hésite pas à la mettre en avant, en s'arquant fièrement. Et là, sa prestance s'amplifie pour glacer un peu plus le sang. D'un côté, il démontre l'origine de sa puissance et ce qui pétrifie tant ses ennemis. D'un autre, il expose sa virilité afin de prouver qui est réellement le patron et qui est aux commandes de sa petite entreprise.

En tant que femme, j'y ai souvent assisté. Trop souvent. Il rit, se cambre et présente le fruit de sa force. Sa force en tant que leader, mais aussi en tant qu'homme. Il est empreint d'une fierté malsaine , alimentée par un ego tristement élevé pour un individu subissant le Nouveau Monde. Car une telle situation amène à se remettre en question, à changer ses priorités. Pour Negan, il en est tout autre. Il profite justement des effluves de panique. Et je le vois développer un peu plus ses élans de familiarités, maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'ordre pour cadrer la société. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Il est libre d'importuner qui il veut. A moi, il a rapidement pris l'initiative de laisser traîner sa main dans le bas de mon dos, ou de poser sa paume sur mon genou en voiture. Elle remontait le haut de ma cuisse avec douceur, et je voyais son œil excité par mon appréhension. Par la suite, il m'a donné des surnoms écœurants, mais dans sa bouche, je savais que ce n'était pas comme pour ses autres femmes. Ils n'avaient pas la même significations car il n'employait pas le même ton. Je savais intérieurement qu'ils n'étaient employés que par habitude à mon égard et qu'il ne les pensaient pas vraiment. Du moins, je l'espérais et je tentais de distinguer en ses yeux, ce respect qu'il me témoignait en me mettant sur le même pied d'égalité que sa propre personne. J'étais sa favorite, et je le suis toujours. J'avais réussi à m'imposer à ses règles. J'étais restée moi-même et n'avais pas plié. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il était différent avec moi. Ses grossièretés se voyaient parfois excusées ou diminuées. Et lorsqu'il était d'humeur câline, il me complimentait à m'en faire rougir. Cependant, la complexité de ce personnage m'a toujours laissé une part de doutes.

Le lieu qui lui permettait d'être pleinement lui-même était la chambre à coucher. Étrangement, il était incroyablement tendre et attentionné dans ses gestes. Contrastant avec l'aspect qu'il avait démontré en public, je pensais que ma présence l'apaisait. Mais comme je me trompais. Au fil des semaines, il était devenu plus exigeant et autoritaire, m'imposant ses pratiques qui ne me convenaient pas. Je ne dévoilerai pas notre vie intime, mais les termes déplacés qu'il commençait à balancer en plein effort me déclenchaient des secousses intérieures. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Chef des Sauveurs ou non, je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ses propos. Je l'avais poussé en saisissant ses épaules et il avait roulé sur le côté en soupirant. Je le coupais dans son désir. S'il avait réfléchi avant d'agir. S'il avait un tant soit peu écouté mes envies. Puis, avec prudence, je lui avait expliqué les choses de façon claire, tout en lui soumettant mes idées. La peur ? La peur me pétrifiait et chaque mot était regretté. Mais je n'avais pas accompli tous ces exploits pour me voir redevenir comme Sherry ou les autres. Je méritais plus. Ses volontés, il pouvait les oublier. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas apprécié du tout. _Du tout_. Je devais me plier à ses lois parce qu'il m'avait sauvé de la misère du monde qui nous crevait à petit feu. Je n'étais pas d'accord. J'avais aussi mon mot à dire. Alors, aigri, l'esprit à vif et vexé d'être rabaissé dans le domaine qu'il excellait, outre la manipulation et la violence, il s'était levé pour enfiler ses vêtements. Il ne m'avait adressé aucun regard. Aucune reconnaissance. Aucune attention. Pas pour le moment. Il finirait par se calmer. Sa pulsion le quitterait bientôt. Demain peut-être, ou dans les prochains jours. Et il reviendrait en me couvrant de flatteries, comme toujours. Parce qu'il ne peut pas tenir sans moi. En cela, je sais que j'ai l'avantage. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que ce sont des sentiments, mais c'est quelque chose qui lui dévore les entrailles. Il lui est impossible de l'admettre et de s'y opposer.

Cependant, alors qu'il fulminait, je voyais sur sa figure la tension qui l'habitait. J'allais payer pour m'être rebellée. J'avais frissonné un instant, le temps d'une seconde quand nos regards s'étaient croisés. Il avait ce don pour paralyser en un coup d'œil. Un œil sombre et emplit de promesses. Puis, il avait délaissé la chambre en claquant la porte, colérique. La boule au ventre, je m'enfonçais dans le lit. J'étais tout de même admiratrice de mon comportement et de mon courage. J'avais résisté et j'avais remporté la manche, car tout le monde le sait : _attaquer un homme en dessous de la ceinture revient à détruire l'ego qu'il s'est forgé._

 **.**

 **.**

Le médecin ne m'a pas quitté du regard. Il n'a prononcé aucun mot durant l'entretien. Néanmoins, c'est vers la fin de mon récit que j'ai vu son attitude changer subitement. Il est gêné et évite le contact visuel. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'envisage ce sujet. Pauvre homme, être au service du Sanctuaire sans vraiment en connaître le dirigeant. Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il n'en apprenne pas plus. Avec dignité, je relève le menton. Je ne me laisse pas abattre comme _lui._ Les deux dernières séances me seront bénéfiques et je pourrai de nouveau goûter à la vie, sans avoir perpétuellement peur qu'il ne survienne dans mon dos.


	4. A- Attirant

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Un très grand merci pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir :)**

 **Mais qui est donc cette femme ? Vous le saurez dans le dernier chapitre, promis.. !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Qui aurait cru que j'accepte une telle chose ? Personne. Parce que personne ne peut se rendre compte des dégâts qu'il commet _sur ses femmes_. Des dégâts qu'il commet _sur moi._ C'est l'avant dernière séance, Carson me trouve de plus en plus à l'aise avec la situation. Désormais, je n'hésite plus et m'y rends avec une sensation d'apaisement. Ce sentiment est récent, mais il me procure un bien-être immense. Il est assit à son bureau, jouant avec son stylo. Les habitudes se sont installées, je prends place sur cette chaise si redoutée auparavant :

\- Bonjour, je vois que vous avez bonne mine aujourd'hui. Nous allons commencer, cependant, j'aimerais que nous ne fassions pas les choses comme les semaines précédentes. En relisant mes notes, j'ai constaté que vous ne m'aviez parlé jusque là, que de l'aspect le plus sombre de sa personne. Je veux bien croire que c'est parce qu'il l'est... Vous savez, des études ont démontré que ce qui effraie le plus un individu repose sur deux choses. Ces deux choses se séparent ensuite en plusieurs catégories. Il y a en premier lieu, la peur avec la crainte de la douleur ou de la mort. Puis la seconde grande catégorie se trouve dans le côté sentimental avec l'amour, et la peur de l'attachement, mais aussi la passion. Pour l'instant, vous ne m'avez décris que ce qui enveloppe la peur, mais je voudrais qu'à partir de maintenant, et cela pour nos deux dernières séances, que vous vous concentriez sur la seconde branche de cette étude... Vous en êtes capable, j'en suis persuadé, et je pense même que vous confier sur vos propres sentiments vous délivreront d'une tension palpable à son égard. Car même si vous essayez de vous en détacher, elle est toujours présente au fond de vous.

Jamais il n'avait parlé aussi longuement avant que je ne commence à développer mon ressenti. Je comprends ce qu'il me demande de faire, mais j'appréhende. Carson a raison, je fuis mes émotions en me cachant dans l'effroi qu'il m'insuffle. Mais je dois y faire face, et je suis prête. Du moins, je l'espère, je ne voudrais pas être plus abîmée que ce que je ne suis déjà en me livrant davantage. Je replonge dans mes pensées et ressens ce que je redoutais. Je le vois dans mes souvenirs, et je me maudis d'éprouver cela. Mon corps se détend et j'ai soudainement chaud. Des frissons viennent s'emparer de mes épaules pour terminer dans mon ventre. Mon cœur s'active un peu plus et frappe dans ma poitrine. Et pourtant, je pensais que tout cela était bel et bien fini.

 **.**

 **.**

Negan est... _attirant._

Il est très charismatique, qui peut en douter ? Et c'est ce charisme qui lui procure une telle puissance. Cela lui permet de se fondre dans n'importe quelle situation, face à n'importe qui. Negan charme d'une sourire, d'un compliment ou d'un simple regard. Son œil envoûtant inspire au premier abord, beaucoup de sympathie et de confiance. Car c'est ainsi qu'il attrape ses proies. Il manipule pour mieux contrôler. En tant que leader, il est capable de remonter le moral de ses troupes après un discours élogieux. Et cela, il le doit avant tout à sa prestance. Il est une personne que l'on a envie de suivre car on se sent en sécurité à ses côtés. Que ce soit la séduction ou la crainte, il joue sur les deux tableaux. Il a un pied dans chaque aspect de la société et il peut la manier comme bon lui semble. Negan peut paraître parfaitement sincère et effacer toute trace de suspicion. Cependant, Negan peut aussi exploser la minute suivante et arracher à autrui, l'effroi d'une mort imminente. Mais l'on a cru en premier lieu à ses dires, parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Son humour l'aide aussi beaucoup, et quoi que l'on puisse dire, il a toujours le mot pour déclencher, même un infime sourire intérieur. Lorsque Negan est de mauvaise humeur, on le sait pertinemment. Hormis cela, c'est un individu qui, même persécuté par le Nouveau Monde, n'a de cesse de voir le côté positif de la situation. Cela, il ne le ressent que parce qu' _il est au sommet de la hiérarchie._ Le roi ne va pas se plaindre suite à l'autorité qu'il exerce.

Si j'avais pu lui résister, grand dieu j'aurais tout fait pour. Pourtant, j'ai bien essayé, _en vain._ Il a réussi à accrocher mes pensées en bouleversant la sensibilité de mes émotions. Et de mes sentiments. Je me suis battu contre moi-même, je me suis persuadée de ne pas tomber dans ses filets. Néanmoins, une fois attachée et prisonnière de ses vices, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver une partie dangereusement attirante en son être. Était-ce parce que je me retrouvais dans une position délicate, qui me poussait à passer outre et prendre sur moi ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pouvais nier qu'il était beau à regarder. Bien sûr, il s'en était rendu compte, il l'avait même certainement vu dès les premiers échanges. J'ai du mal à camoufler mes ressentis, surtout envers les personnes qui m'attirent. J'ai souvent été démasquée. J'ai le rouge aux joues et les yeux qui papillonnent. Negan sait ce qu'il dégage, de nombreuses femmes ont dû lui rappeler les soirs où il passait la porte de leur chambre. Je n'ai pas échappé à la règle. Je n'ai pas été l'exception qui avait su écouter sa raison, et non son corps. Comme c'est à la fois triste et frustrant de se savoir si vulnérable. Les défauts et doutes font parti de la condition humaine, mais être si faible envers _lui_. C'est vendre directement son âme aux flammes de l'Enfer.

Negan est un séducteur. Et il séduit aussi bien les hommes, que les femmes. Bien entendu, il n'envisage pas la même issue selon le genre. Non, il charme la gente féminine parce que cela lui est aussi simple qu'un claquement de doigt. Et profitable, il faut être honnête. Puis, il flatte l'ego des hommes en leur promettant monts et merveilles. Vivre dans un monde tel que celui-ci lui donne un sacré atout, car il manie les mots à la perfection. Il les choisi avec soin et ne prononce que ce que son interlocuteur souhaite entendre. Cela prend parfois du temps, d'autre beaucoup moins. Tout dépend de la personnalité de sa victime. Appelons la _victime_ , car elle finit toujours par regretter sa confiance. Hormis si l'endoctrinement est trop fort, ainsi, il n'y a pas de remord, ni de retour en arrière possible. Une fois qu'elle est retenue entre ses griffes, cela devient un jeu d'enfant et _il en fait sa marionnette._ Tous plient le genou devant leur souverain, et boivent ses paroles. _Lui_ , se délecte du spectacle qui lui est offert.

Negan est grand et proportionnellement bien bâti. Il ne ressemble pas à un gringalet filiforme qui donne des ordres avec une sévérité qui ne lui sied pas. Non, il en est tout le contraire. Il donne un sentiment de force aussi bien intérieur qu'extérieur. Vient ensuite son allure, et cela, c'est inné chez lui. Dans sa façon de se tenir, sa façon de marcher, il en ressort une classe qui n'appartient qu'à lui. Beaucoup sont atteint par sa présence.

Je crois que si je devais prendre du recul sur mes précédentes expériences, les hommes que j'ai côtoyé étaient principalement grands. Ce doit être un besoin de protection inconscient de ma part, je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé. Et Negan rentre parfaitement dans le moule. Avec son sourire carnassier et son regard sombre. Qui ne chavirerait pas alors qu'il fixe avec insolence ? J'avais été sous son emprise. J'avais fini par développer des sentiments à son égard. J'avais fini par me faire des films, dans lesquels je pouvais le changer. _J'avais fini par tomber amoureuse._ Je le revoyais lorsqu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, qu'il plaquait en arrière, innocemment. Un trait de sa personnalité qu'il maîtrisait tout aussi bien. Il se connaît sur le bout des doigts. Selon les mentalités qui lui font face, il s'adapte et démontre une nouvelle facette de sa personne.

Il y a aussi autre chose qui, et il le sait, témoignait de sa manipulation. Sa voix. Negan a une voix grave, qu'il poussait lorsqu'il fallait se montrer intolérant, et adoucissait quand il se devait de resserrer son contrôle. Les chuchotements qu'il articulait en me frôlant me restaient durant des heures, si ce n'est des jours. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'individu capable de posséder son entourage avec un tel art. C'est ce qui lui a valu sa survie si longue depuis le début de l'épidémie.

Cette possession ressort surtout au travers des Sauveurs. Combien ont accepté de le suivre, simplement parce qu'il avait réussi à les convaincre ? Et ils ferment les yeux, parce que Negan leur a promis un monde meilleur. Un monde dans lequel ils pourraient s'affirmer, comme _lui_. Au final, tout le monde pourrait être comme Negan, mais personne n'est Negan, sauf Negan. Et ce coup de bluff, personne ne l'a encore décelé. Chacun de ses hommes continu de croire à ses mensonges enrobés de fascination et de persuasion. Il le doit avant tout à son physique, puis à sa mentalité, en second lieu. Car le Sanctuaire voit un homme de chair et découvre la substance interne de son être, que par la suite. Mais c'est trop tard. C'est _déjà_ trop tard. Les Sauveurs sont pris au piège. Il a réussi à convaincre les plus fous, aveuglés, et malsains qui composent les caractères tout aussi dérangés de ses hommes. Il s'en vante, parce que personne ne peut lui échapper. Même les plus abîmés, il les façonne selon ses propres volontés.

Moi, il m'a façonné. Pas comme il le voulait, parce que je m'étais imposée à son endoctrinement sordide. Mais il n'empêche que quand je me regardais dans le miroir, au fur et à mesure des jours qui défilaient, je ne me reconnaissais pas. _Je ne me reconnaissais plus._ Parce que j'avais fait confiance à cet homme. Parce que je m'étais laissée séduire par les traits de son visage et le ton suave de sa voix, j'avais changé. Cette transformation allait loin, puisqu'il occupait et occupe toujours, à mon grand regret, mes pensées. C'était une obsession alimentée soit par la peur, soit par le désir. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il avait convoité dès les premières secondes de notre rencontre, ma capitulation. Désillusionnée à plusieurs reprises, tout s'était fait sans que je ne m'en rende compte sur le moment, et j'avais basculé dans son monde. Les journées, je lui faisais honneur en restant à ses côtés. Les nuits, lorsqu'il ne voulait pas de moi, je le retrouvais dans mes songes. Comme je souffrais de ne jamais me détacher de lui. Je sentais sa présence me salir et détruire ma personnalité qui m'étais propre. Mais j'avais du mal à résister. Au moindre sourire, au moindre regard brûlant, mon corps cessait de me répondre et je me retrouvais en duel avec mon esprit, qui lui, ne se faisait plus berner. J'étais épuisée. Épuisée par l'attirance qu'il exerçait sur moi. Il m'aurait à l'usure, je n'en doutais pas. J'étais vulnérable à son être, je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser porter vers une manipulation totale. Parce qu'il était beau et savait en jouer, qui aurait pu lui refuser cela ?Le Nouveau Monde finissait par nous changer, à quoi bon lutter ? Pas pour lui en tout cas : _la souffrance éprouvée n'égalait pas son charisme._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Je me sens étrangement calme. La chaleur est toujours présente dans mon corps et je vois au regard du médecin, que j'ai réussi l'exercice. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si facile. Tout n'est qu'une question d'attirance physique et d'hormones. Sacrées hormones. L'aspect psychologique entre en jeu et me permet de me détacher de cette emprise. Parce que je le veux, parce que je le peux. Je veux combattre ces sentiments à son égard. Il ne les mérite pas. Je retourne dans mes quartiers, détendue et prête à terminer ces entretiens successifs. Je _ne le vois plus_ de la même façon et mon être le sait. Je maîtrise mes désirs et je sais qu'il ne m'atteindra plus de la sorte.


	5. N- Narcissique

**Allez, c'est le moment de vérité..**

 **Merci à tout le monde d'avoir suivi cette petite histoire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dernier jour pour moi. Au final, tout s'est passé très vite et j'ai fini par être à l'aise avec l'exercice. Carson me soutien, il m'offre une mine bienveillante et rassurante. Je suis consciente d'avoir la chance de débuter ces séances qui ne sont que des tests pour le médecin. Je ne suis qu'un cobaye. Il m'a proposé, j'ai accepté. Avec le temps, il espère avoir les mêmes résultats sur les autres femmes de Negan. Il ne peut pas agir directement pour elles. Cependant, le peu qu'il peut faire, les aider un minimum est bon à prendre. Je suis le témoin direct, et me sens beaucoup mieux que lors de la première entrevue. Il suffit de parler, à cœur ouvert comme il me l'a conseillé. Le reste suit naturellement. J'ai besoin de parler, mon corps et mon esprit se sentent si oppressés.

\- Je suis très satisfait par ce que vous m'avez avoué la semaine dernière. Le résultat est extrêmement concluant, et encourageant. Comme je suis content de voir que tous ces efforts vous sont bénéfiques.

Il sourit et je lui rends sans la moindre gêne. J'ai de nouveau appris à faire confiance, et je peux constater qu'il n'y a pas que _le Mal_ cloîtré entre les murs du Sanctuaire. Une dernière révélation, je me sens déjà si légère, assise sur ma chaise qui me semble si confortable désormais. Une seule lettre, la même que la première. La boucle se referme lentement. Je dois me concentrer sur mes émotions, comme lors de la séance précédente.

 **.**

 **.**

Negan est... _narcissique._

Tout est centré sur lui. Il paraît logique de le considérer comme le roi qu'il prétend être et de céder à tous ses caprices. _Ce que Negan veut, Negan l'obtient_. Lorsqu'il réclame une faveur, il n'hésite pas à employer l'intimidation, puis la brutalité pour arriver à ses fins. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Parce qu'il se sent légitime. Parce qu'il se sent invincible et que tout lui est dû. Ce sentiment de puissance le flatte et gonfle son ego à un point tel, que ses hommes s'agenouillent devant lui quand il se présente. Avant chaque discours, chacun doit se taire et le silence règne afin de lui faire honneur. Si l'on veut apposer son avis, alors il faut demander la permission. Il faut sans cesse demander la permission. Même pour accéder au garde manger. Negan a mis en place un système hiérarchique. On ne lui demande pas directement, mais comme _les Sauveurs sont Negan_ , alors tout revient systématiquement vers lui. Au fond, c'est ce qu'il aime, et voir le dévouement de ce qu'il a entièrement bâti ne peut que le rendre davantage malade.

J'ai mis du temps à comprendre ce besoin de reconnaissance. Au début, je pensais que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que cela durerait un temps. Le temps de m'en mettre plein les yeux et que je me plie à ses avances. Mais je me suis finalement aperçue que cette considération était constante. Negan avait besoin de se sentir fort, aux yeux de ses hommes premièrement, afin de les garder sous domination. Puis pour lui-même. S'il veut continuer à combattre, il doit relever le menton et s'encourager. Il doit savoir qu'il va réussir ce qu'il entreprend. N'importe qui aurait déjà baissé les bras sinon. Résister aux désastres du Nouveau Monde, qu'ils soient extérieurs ou intérieurs a de quoi renverser le cerveau de tout individu qui souhaite gouverner. Il n'est pas une exception. Il est même en plein dans la tourmente de ce que le narcissisme provoque.

Il claque des doigts et ses conseillers les plus fidèles viennent à sa rencontre. Il leur soumet ses attentes et ils obéissent. Il se pavane en se gonflant, et démontre son aspect le plus valorisant. _Le Sanctuaire entier n'a d'yeux que pour lui,_ et hommes, comme femmes ne jurent que par ses actions. Ils n'en sont pas encore à l'appeler « roi », mais c'est tout comme. Il est celui qui a su dompter le Nouveau Monde pour y installer _son_ Nouvel Ordre Mondial. Le sien, celui qu'il a créé et qu'il agrandit au fil des jours. Cet écrasement qu'il inflige volontairement à des serviteurs redevables et aveuglés, ne résistent pas. Non, ils se soumettent comme des animaux et obéissent avec le sourire. Ils croient dur comme fer au futur qu'il leur a promis. Un futur dans lequel il continuerait de gouverner, avec cette prestance malsaine et cette violence inassouvie. Mais cela, aucun des Sauveurs ne le contestent. L'aura de leur dirigeant est bien trop lumineuse. Éblouit, ils sont dans l'incapacité de déceler l'étincelle qui les mènerait vers le droit chemin. L'endoctrinement causé par son charisme est difficilement tenable.

Quand j'étais dans ses appartements, je constatais régulièrement ses élans flatteurs. Lorsque ce n'était pas envers moi, qu'il se vantait en réclamant de plein gré, des faveurs parce qu'il les méritait. Ou parce qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me sortir du chaos de l'apocalypse, il engageait des propos sur lui-même. Il me narguait de ses compétences à mener à la baguette, ou de l'impossibilité d'autrui à lui résister. Il n'avait pas tort, mais il n'avait pas tout à fait raison non plus. Le narcissisme combiné à la manipulation ne faisait pas bon ménage, et pourtant, il excellait dans ce domaine. Le pire est qu'il arrivait à me faire croire certaines choses. Parce que je buvais ses paroles et qu'il arrivait à me convaincre. Parce que j'étais faible et lui fort. Parce que j'étais soumise à lui et qu'il me dominait. _Parce qu'il était Negan et moi qu'une prisonnière_ , qu'il avait trouvé au détour d'une maison. Je devais être chanceuse d'avoir croisé sa route, et surtout qu'il ait accepté de me prendre sous son aile au lieu de me tuer. Enfin, de me prendre sous son aile, façon de parler, de devenir sa femme est un terme plus convenable.

Negan passe des heures à veiller à son apparence et à l'impact psychologique qu'il a sur les autres. C'est une partie de son arme, il se doit de savoir la manier à la perfection. Il sait ce qu'il dégage, il sait qu'il peut à la fois envoûter, tout comme pétrifier d'effroi. Et _Lucille_ est présente pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Si l'on lui enlève sa batte fétiche, il perd soudainement en crédibilité pour endosser le rôle d'un séducteur qui ensorcelle ses proies au lieu de les martyriser sous des élans de violence.

Imbu de lui-même, il m'a fait le coup plusieurs fois. A clapoter sa langue contre son palais en ricanant, pour venir ensuite me faire céder. Et il parle beaucoup, pour parvenir à ses fins. Il promet tant de choses. Parce qu'il est un excellent orateur, il défie quiconque réussira à le faire tomber de son piédestal. Aucun n'ose prendre la parole et le contredire. La parole divine, la voilà et elle se trouve au Sanctuaire. Il me parlait souvent de lui, de ses actes et de ses volontés de rallier les communautés à son asservissement. Néanmoins, il n'évoquait jamais son passé, hormis ses aventures sulfureuses qui ne pouvaient que le mettre en avant. Les détails sombres de son histoire, je ne les ai jamais vraiment connu. Il y a eu des bribes prononcées, que j'ai parfois tenté de découvrir en le questionnant, mais il se murait dans le silence. Parfois, il se braquait et explosait sous une impulsivité qui me faisait regretter ma curiosité. Il entrait dans cet état parce que je touchais son point faible. Celui qui le faisait redevenir un simple mortel, tout aussi exposé au danger que nous tous. Tout ce qui lui faisait du tort n'existait pas dans sa bouche. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ressasser le passé, parce qu'il était le présent. _Le présent et l'avenir._ Negan était très secret, et j'avais pensé l'amadouer à son propre jeu, en me servant de mes propres charmes. Mais malgré ses vices, il n'était pas idiot et avait compris ce que je souhaitais obtenir. Il réfléchissait avant d'agir, à l'inverse de bon nombre de ses hommes.

Tout ce qu'il convoite lui revient de droit. Il est égocentrique, fier et égoïste. Tout ce qui est synonyme de victoire, l'est grâce à lui. Il ne se refuse pas les éloges qui lui reviennent, et est en admiration devant l'étendue de son pouvoir. Parce qu'il est le _sauveur_ de ce monde, plier le genou devant sa personne est une chose normale qui doit convenir à tout survivant. Si l'on ne se soumet pas aux règles, le roi applique la sentence. Si l'on refuse de flatter son ego, le châtiment ne peut qu'être terrible. Negan punit parce qu'il est supérieur à ceux qui luttent pour survivent. Lui n'a pas besoin de cela, il a une armée entière à son service. Et lorsqu'il débutait dans les tréfonds de l'épidémie, il avait su s'adapter avant les autres, et témoignait déjà d'une habilité à diriger.

J'ai été charmée par cette autorité naturelle. Cela m'avait donné une impression de sécurité si grande, que je me sentais intouchable dans ses bras. Puissante mais écrasée. Avant de me rendre compte que tout n'était qu'illusion, bien entendu. Il avait réussi à me retourner contre mes propres opinions, en me rangeant de son côté. Il hochait simplement la tête et j'accourais sans hésiter. Il sifflait presque et je répondais, comme les Sauveurs. Parce qu'il dégageait ce qui me semblait être la seule issue face au Nouveau Monde. _Il était la solution pour vivre_. Il était ma solution. Et quand je me suis retrouvée larvée à ses pieds, buvant ses paroles et fantasmant sur son être, j'avais l'impression de côtoyer un géant. Je me sentais privilégiée d'une telle opportunité, parce qu'il continuait d'alimenter cette obsession fascisante à son égard. Il ne devait y avoir que lui, parce que tout tournait autour de lui. Se détacher de son emprise n'était pas une chose aisée et combien de fois j'ai tenté de me raisonner ? En vain. Dès que je le voyais arriver en se pavanant, se cambrer en avant une fois à ma hauteur, et ricaner sa puissance, je retombais dans ses filets. Devant sa présence, je souriais de bonheur, complètement voilée par son filtre. La nuit, je pleurais discrètement en quittant son lit, plongée dans la solitude qu'il m'obligeait à connaître. _Parce qu'il me faisait vivre au travers de lui._ Au travers de son aura et de sa magnificence. Il était si sûr de ses capacités que résister à son attraction parvenait insurmontable. Je peux le dire désormais, j'ai été aveuglé. J'ai été dépendante de cet homme. Et peut-être que, comme certains Sauveurs, j'aurais sacrifié ma vie pour ses désirs. S'il me l'avait demandé, j'aurais agis selon ses souhaits. C'est ce que j'ai fait. Et j'en viens à me demander si dans un monde harmonieux, loin de toutes ces horreurs, nous aurions pu vivre une relation saine. Nous nous serions peut-être mariés et nous serions peut-être devenus parents ? Une question m'a déjà traversé l'esprit, et si je tombais enceinte de lui ? La joie serait si immense qu'elle serait rapidement rattrapée par la tristesse de sa cruauté. La tristesse du monde qu'il impose. Rien ne peut être beau aux côtés de Negan, hormis sa personne. Lui seul a le droit à la gloire éternelle. Mais je n'avais pas dit mon dernier mot. Le roi trônait dans un palais fragile, et il me suffisait d'une pichenette pour le faire tomber. Je savais que certains de ses hommes convoitaient sa couronne, et si je mettais le feu aux poudre, alors ses élans de supériorité n'auraient plus d'effet. Parce que le masque tomberait : _Negan n'est pas invincible et je ne suis pas celle qu'il pense._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Je termine ma phrase doucement. Carson me fixe tandis qu'un rictus commence à inonder son visage. Puis, il replonge sur ses notes et griffonne sur son carnet. Moi, je suis là, immobile à chercher en mon for intérieur cet apaisement qu'il m'a promis. Je repense aux séances. Je repense à Negan. Je me rends compte que ma colère a disparu. Ma colère et ma peur. Ma colère, ma peur et mes sentiments. Le médecin m'avait prévenu avant que nous commencions. Je ne serai pas guérie entièrement, car les souvenirs ancrés sont bien trop forts désormais. Je devrais rester vigilante et ne pas rechuter sous son contrôle. Mais je peux atténuer le mal qu'il m'a fait. Je pense avoir réussi. J'inspire profondément en cherchant mes mots, presque gênée. Il capte mon regard et repose le bloc-note.

\- Je crois que nous en avons définitivement terminé.

\- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'une thérapie soit aussi rapide.

\- Qui a parlé de thérapie ? Une thérapie est exercée entre deux individus. L'un se confie, tandis que l'autre écoute et conseille. Moi, je n'ai fait qu'écouter. Vous avez surmonté cette épreuve seule et vous l'avez remporté haut la main. Vous êtes une femme forte _Julia Williams_ , ne _le_ laissez plus jamais le remettre en question.

Je lui ai coupé la parole et me suis exprimée pour la première fois. D'habitude, je repars sagement dans mes appartements, sans ne demander une quelconque explication de sa part. Quel changement, il le remarque. Il semble serein. J'écarte de grands yeux ronds sous l'incompréhension. Jamais on ne m'avait encouragé à ce point. Du moins, jamais sans arrière pensée comme il avait, _lui._ Comme quoi, on peut réussir à se débarrasser de son emprise. C'est difficile, mais faisable. Il ne me reste plus qu'à le supporter en ne prêtant pas attention à ses humeurs explosives. Carson me l'a prouvé, personne ne lui appartient.

* * *

 **Voilàà !**

 **Vous vous en doutiez, non ? ;)**

 **En tout cas, cette fic était un nouveau genre pour moi, et j'ai adoré l'écrire !**

 **A bientôt ! :D**


End file.
